


Demon Nightmare

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My Demons, Song - Freeform, starset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Demon Nightmare

Mirkwood was silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the running river, the wind in the trees and the heavy breaths of the Elevnking.

_**"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking, They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling, They're all around me, Circling like vultures, They wanna break me and wash away my** **colours** **, Wash away my** **colours"** _

_**Tossing and turning Thranduil's breaths got heavier, crawling at the blankets and anything in reach he let out little whimpers, the sight before him was the stuff of his nightmares.** _

_**"Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away), Save me if I become, My demons"** _

Standing there Thranduil was powerless he couldn't move all he could do was watch as the dragon ripped his army apart, and turned its glowing eyes on you in the middle of the battlefield, opening his mouth to scream your name, no sound came out, everything seemed to go in slow motion, turning his pale eyes back to the beast as fire started to leave its mouth aimed at you.

  
_**"I cannot stop this sickness taking over, It takes control and drags me into nowhere, I need your help, I can't fight this forever, I know you're watching, I can feel you out there"** _

Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Thranduil shot up to a sitting position, struggling for breath he looked around his chamber in Mirkwood, trying to slow his breath at the sounds of footsteps hurrying to his chamber.

  
_**"Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away), Save me if I become, My demons"** _

Bursting through the doors the guards were armed and ready to fight, whatever was in the room with the King, looking at their king he just waved his hands "Nothing is here, return to your posts" Thranduil said and watched the guards leave his room. Moving to his bathroom Thranduil splashed his face with cold water, this was the fourth time this week he had that nightmare, he always woke up at the same point, with you in mortal danger, hearing a knock at the door Thranduil opened it "my lord, a letter has come from (y/n)" taking it he closed the door and opened the letter.

_**"Take me over the walls below, Fly forever, Don't let me go, I need a savior to heal my pain, When I become my worst enemy, The enemy"** _

Reading it and knowing you were safe in Rivendell, he wrote back to you, and a letter to Lord Elrond hoping he could understand the nightmares he was having and if he could look into your future.

  
_**"Take me high and I'll sing, you make everything okay, We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away"** _

Returning to Mirkwood you arrived very late, sensing the thick atmosphere, "where is the King?" You asked the nearest guard "his chambers, my lady" "Thank you" turning you made your way to the king's chamber. Something was wrong you could feel it, the hair on the back of your neck was standing on its end, jumping at the scream you ran your full speed towards the king's chambers.

  
_**"Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away), Save me if I become, My demons"** _

Pushing past the guards you saw Thranduil covered in sweat, with his head in his hands, taking a deep breath you walked forward "Thranduil?" You spoke in a near whisper watching the elvenking raise his head to look at you through teary eyes.

  
Pulling you closer Thranduil held you like your life depended on it, waving your hand the guards left the room, after a while Thranduil let you go, looking deeply into his eyes you could tell it was the nightmares that Lord Elrond had told you about and the reason why you had returned swiftly, having spent hours talking about what had been happening you settled Thranduils nerves and he finally spilled into a peaceful sleep.

  
Looking over his peaceful state, you pulled the letter from Lord Elrond out of your pocket and burned it in the fire, you couldn't let Thranduil know that dragons were coming closer to Mirkwood, you still had some years together, how many you were not sure, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him he was seeing your death.

  
_**"Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away), Save me if I become, My demons"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
